


Still The One Who Used to Take Your High Score Down

by kevinsfriend



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinsfriend/pseuds/kevinsfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe play Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The One Who Used to Take Your High Score Down

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just got feelings over my long lost SNES and this happened.
> 
> But it was kinda fun to write. 
> 
> Hope it's fun to read.
> 
> Oh and title from Molemen's "Put Your Quarter Up"

Chloe heard the front door closing from her place crouched on the floor, reaching under the couch for the remote that had somehow ended up there.

 

“Hello?” Beca called out, searching the room for her girlfriend.

 

“Hey, babe,” Chloe stood up with a smile, holding up the remote in response to Beca’s questioning look. “How was work?”

 

“Good,” Beca deposited her bag on the couch, leaning over the back to kiss Chloe, who kneeled on it to meet her halfway. Beca hummed against her lips, keeping her eyes closed and leaning forward so their foreheads were touching once Chloe pulled back. “How was your day?”

 

“Great, finished unpacking my boxes after I got home from school. I’m officially moved in.” She smiled, getting up and walking around the couch.

 

Beca eyed a couple of sealed boxes in the corner of the living room, “so what are those?”

 

“Oh, those are for you. They’re from your mom.”

 

“Right, she said she’d send me some of my childhood stuff for me to keep here. It’s probably just old CD’s.” She reached into her bag for her keys before kneeling in front of the largest box, using the key to tear the tape. Sure enough, the top of the box was stacked with CD’s, from Dre to -

 

“Simple Plan?” Chloe turned the album to her, biting her lips to contain a smile.

 

Beca glared, snatching it from her. “Big surprise, I had an emo phase.”

 

 _“Do you ever try to run away? Do you lock yourself in your room?”_ Chloe sang, bending over to wrap her arms around Beca despite her attempts to bat them away.

 

“Their lyrics were surprisingly insightful to my twelve year old state of mind.” Beca gave up her attempts to escape as Chloe chuckled into her neck. “Whatever, the divorce was rough on me. Still better than Shania Twain.”

 

Chloe gasped and straightened up to look at her with mock offense. “Shania is the queen of country pop.”

 

“That means nothing to me.” Beca bent over the box again, taking the rest of her CD collection out and piling it on the floor, revealing the old TV that was underneath them. “Wow, my mom must finally be turning my room into a gym if she’s sending all this junk.”

 

“Why didn’t she just throw it away?”

 

“I assume it’s because of the Beary Potter incident of 2007.” Beca gave a small smile when Chloe looked expectantly at her, “she gave one of my many teddy bears that were stuffing the hall closet – because I thought I was too old to have them on my bed - to my cousin and I didn’t talk to her for over a week.”

 

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “You named it Beary Potter, and then you made it live in a closet?”

 

“It wasn’t like that! His friends were there with him. I was fourteen, stuffed animals didn’t go with my room’s aesthetics, didn’t mean I stopped loving them.”

 

“Teddy bears are made for cuddles, Beca. Your mom just sent it to Hugwarts.”

 

“Did you just…” Beca had to take a deep breath and close her eyes to contain the grin and school her features into a stern mask, lifting her finger in warning. ”No. The aca-bullshit is enough.”

 

Chloe giggled. “So, guess we have a TV for the bedroom now.”

 

“Yeah,” Beca responded absent mindedly as she moved on to the next box. Once she opened it, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, breaking into one of the widest smiles Chloe had ever seen, her eyes shining with a kind of joy akin to a kid with a forty-two thousand dollar gift card to Dylan’s Candy Bar. “Oh, my god.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“My Super Nintendo and all of my game cartridges.” Her voice almost reverent.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had one of those.”

 

“I bought it with my own money at a garage sale when I was six.”

 

Chloe smiled at the way Beca cautiously took it out of the box, smile in place.

 

“I didn’t even know you liked video games.”

 

“I don’t, I just like this one. I was really good at it.”

 

“So it’s not that you don’t like them, you’re just bad at them.”

 

“Say that to my…” She reached inside of the box and came up with a golden cup that had one of its wings broken, “Mario Kart Block Tournament trophy.”

 

“That says Kevin Stevens, first place, and that’s a miniature tennis racket.”

 

Beca waved a hand dismissively. “That was my neighbor’s older brother, he gave it to us for the competition. Turn it around.”

 

She did, and on the other side of the base there was a “Beca Mitchell” carved in a messy kid’s scrawl, along with the drawing of a little kart. “This is so going on the shelf with our aca-medals and our graduate certificates.”

 

Beca’s smile widened again. “We have to set it up, I’m gonna crush you.”

 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but Beca stood up and suddenly she was climbing the stairs two steps at a time with the box in her hands. “Come on, Chlo! We’re gonna need that old TV!”

 

She laughed and picked up the television from the box, slowly climbing the stairs and finding Beca determinedly untangling wires sitting on the edge of their bed. After depositing the machine on the dresser across from the bed, she sat down beside her girlfriend, watching her.

 

Once everything was set, Beca blew on the cartridge and put it in the console, taking one controller and handing the other to Chloe.

 

“Okay, so here’s how you play it, press B to accelerate, -“

 

“I have played Mario Kart before, Beca.”

 

“This is not a Wii, Chloe, it’s more complicated. Now pay attention, I don’t want you to be able to claim any kind of disadvantage when I win.”

 

It was cute, Beca’s competitive side, a turn-on, even. Chloe chose to sit quietly through her conceited instructions, all the while suppressing a smile.

 

“Do you want to have a practice race first so you can get the hang of it?”

 

Chloe shook her head. “No, I think I’m good.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Just press play, Beca.”

 

 

-

 

 

“What?” It came out high pitched and incredulous as Beca watched Princess Peach carry the checkered flag across the screen, followed by her Mario.

 

“Beginner’s luck?” Chloe offered, a little too innocently, but Beca didn’t notice it, staring at her controller with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“I have the bad controller, see? There’s a scratch on the side, you got the good one.”

 

“Sure, let’s trade and do a rematch.”

 

Once again, not only did Chloe win, but she was ahead for the whole race, a banana peel in the road making Beca get to the finish line almost two seconds later.

 

“How many kids were in your block, again?”

 

Beca just glared in response.

 

“Aww, come on, I’m kidding, Becs.”

 

Chloe reached for her hand, but she crossed her arms and fell back heavily on the bed. “I had a ten year streak, Chloe, and I may not have played much for the last seven of those, but when I did I still rocked. And now I can’t beat a newbie.”

 

The readhead poked her hip, very clearly enjoying herself. “You’re just rusty, babes. I bet if you practice you’ll be able to beat me in no time.”

 

“This is embarrassing.” Beca turned away, rubbing her nose with her wrist.

 

Chloe laughed. Out loud and lilting, falling on her side next to her girlfriend, who evaded all of her attempts to reach for her hand, muttering “it isn’t funny,” under her breath.

 

“Okay, babe, look at me.” Beca remained still, her eyes trained on the wall in front of her.

 

“Hey,” Chloe propped herself up with her right arm, placing her left on the brunette’s other side so she was hovering over her, who in turn just glanced from the corner of her eye. “Bec, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

She took the clenching jaw as enough encouragement to go ahead. “I’m really good at Mario Kart.”

 

“Gloating isn’t a nice color on you, Chloe.”

 

“I disagree.” Chloe smiled and tilted her head, “but what I meant is that I am two and a half years older than you and have three older siblings, of course we had a Super Nintendo, and a Nintendo 64, and pretty much every other console out there. This isn’t the first time I play.”

 

Beca turned her head the slightest bit, “really?”

 

Chloe nodded, “I was really good.”

 

“You’re not just saying this to make me feel better?”

 

“Good enough that I made David cry once when I was seven. He was eleven.”

 

Beca eyed her suspiciously.

 

“Do you want to call my mom so she can confirm this?”

 

She considered for a second, and Chloe took her phone from her pocket, already dialing.

 

“Okay, okay, you don’t need to call, I believe you.”

 

“Good.” Chloe pecked her lips and rested her head on Beca’s chest.

 

“So I don’t suck?”

 

Chloe chuckled, “no, you’re really good.”

 

“But you’re better.”

 

“Yeah.” She looked up at the brunette. “Do you think Kevin Stevens has another tennis trophy to spare?”

 

Beca twisted her lips, “afraid not,” she placed her hands on Chloe’s sides, urging her upwards and kissing the edge of her jaw, “think I’m gonna have to figure out a way to reward you all on my own, if that’s okay with you.”

 

Chloe nodded, capturing her lips, “I think it’s worth a shot.”

 

And yeah, Beca lost, but she won at least three times later that night, so she wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was awful?


End file.
